NIDCR[unreadable]s National Oral Health Information Clearinghouse (NOHIC) targets the public need for readily accessible general oral health information, as well as information aimed at the special care community and the health care providers who serve them. Special care addresses the individual needs of people with medical conditions and physical or intellectual disabilities that can compromise oral health.